Great grandson of the over reacted, hot tempered Uchiha
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: This story began with Jiraiya discovered something about Naruto lineage, and of course, Minato lineage too. Summary in English. Read and review?/ Update chapter two/ EDIT!
1. Chapter 1: File one

**Great-grandson of the over-reacted and hot-tempered Uchiha **

**Author**: Tonegawa Rie

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything! I wish Masashi to give me the permission to using his comic characters, though...

**Genre**: Adv, family, parody (?)

**Rated**: T for languages

**Warning**: can makes your eyes rolling for nothing

**Pairing**: Uzumaki/Uchiha Naruto OC (redhead or deep plum haired person, of course, but...)

**Summary**: This story began with Jiraiya discovered something about Naruto lineage, and of course, Minato lineage too

**Appearances**: Secret, I can't tell them freely

**This story doesn't even makes sense to me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Sharingan and Naruto, Uchiha and Uzumaki**

Jiraiya hampir kena serangan jantung ketika ia sempat menatap mata Naruto. Kenapa? Karena ia sedang menatap mata sharingan yang sekarang berada di Uzumaki Naruto, muridnya. Pikirannya ngebut, memikirkan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Minato dan Kushina, setahunya, bukan Uchiha dan orangtua mereka berdua juga bukan. Jadi...kenapa Naruto bisa punya sharingan?

Justru orang yang memiliki sharingan tersebut malah heran dan berpikiran yang...sedikit melenceng. Ia kira Jiraiya sedang 'menilai'nya.

"Kau orang tua mesum! Ngapain memandang aku aja! Jangan-jangan...Jiraiya-sensei, kau itu Homo?" Seru Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Jiraiya yang masih syok dan mulut menganga.

"Naruto...apa kamu merasakan ada yang aneh dengan matamu...?" Ujar Jiraiya, setelah ia bisa menutup mulutnya. Naruto memandang Jiraiya aneh dan ia memasang pose berpikir.

"Tidak..tapi entah kenapa kalau aku lihat Jiraiya-sensei, terlihat adanya energy biru yang berpusat di perutmu, Jiraiya-sensei," Ucap Naruto. Jiraiya mangut-mangut. Tidak salah lagi. Naruto adalah keturunan Uchiha yang mungkin dari Minato atau Kushina, tapi kemungkinan dari Kushina adalah nol karena Kushina sendiri adalah seorang Uzumaki, dan seorang Uzumaki tidak ada yang sudi untuk menikah dengan Uchiha. Selain itu juga, Kushina adalah **_pureblooded_** Uzumaki, makanya Kushina memiliki chakra yang special. Tapi kemungkinan dari Minato sangatlah besar, karena silsilah tentang keluarga Minato tidak pernah dibahas. Dan juga, Minato agak terlihat seperti Uchiha, walau **_colouring_**nya salah, dan Minato juga memiliki glare yang mirip dengan para Uchiha. Jadi kemungkinan darah Uchiha yang ada di Naruto adalah dari Minato.

Jiraiya menghela nafas panjang.

Sejak saat Naruto diketahui adalah kerabat dari klan Uchiha, Jiraiya mulai melatih Naruto dengan serius. Karena keselamatan Naruto yang sudah sebagai Uzumaki, juga seorang Uchiha, serta Jinchuuriki, dan juga anak dari musuh **_eternal_**nya Iwagakure, adalah berbahaya dan tidak aman jika tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Jiraiya juga mulai mem-fokuskan gaya bertarung Naruto. Ada dua gaya bertarung, yaitu, memakai kekuatan atau memakai kecepatan. Minato adalah tipe kecepatan, dan Kushina adalah tipe kekuatan, Jiraiya yakin akan hal ini karena ia pernah jadi korban mode **_Red Hot-blooded Habanero_**nya Kushina ketika Kushina menyadari ada yang mengintipnya di pemandian air panas wanita. Jiraiya juga mulai memerhatikan gerakan akatsuki yang sekarang sudah mulai bergerak secara rutin, tidak seperti 2 tahun yang lalu, pada saat Naruto berumur 12, mereka sekarang bergerak lebih sembunyi-sembunyi sehingga susah untuk mencari informasi tentang mereka.

Naruto juga, setelah ia mendapatkan sharingan-nya, mulai berubah fisiknya, maupun mental dan sikapnya. Rasanya, seperti Naruto itu berubah 180 derajat sejak ia ikut Jiraiya untuk berlatih selama 3 tahun. Memang **_frightening_**, Naruto yang sekarang, memang tidak arogan dan sombong seperti para Uchiha pada umumnya, malah sekarang seperti tambah gampang marah sama hal yang sepele dan kadang **_over-reacted_**, dan juga kadang **_mood-swings_**. Yah, Jiraiya bersyukur karena Naruto tidak akan mendapatkan 'curse of hatred' karena sifat Naruto yang begini. *dia tidak tahu kalau Madara juga dulunya begini, tapi sekarang jadinya begitu...

Naruto yang sekarang memiliki rambut yang bagian depan mencapai di bawah dagu, dan yang bagian belakang mencapai dibawah lehernya. **_Facial structures_** Naruto yang mulanya menjurus lebih mirip dengan Kushina, sekarang mulai mendapatkan bentuk mata Minato dan bentuk wajahnya. Bentuk wajahnya Naruto yang semula itu bulat seperti Kushina, sekarang lebih **_angular_** seperti Minato. Matanya Naruto juga berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, seperti warna mata Kushina, Cuma lebih gelap lagi. Rambutnya juga yang semula berwarna kuning menjadi hitam. Semua perubahan drastis ini membuat Jiraiya ingin melakukan taruhan dengan Tsunade untuk apakah nanti ada yang kenal Naruto setelah mereka kembali ke Konoha dari training trip-nya ini.

Tingkat sharingan-nya Naruto yang semula hanya ada dua **_tomoe_**, sekarang sudah tiga **_tomoe_**. Jiraiya juga mengajari Naruto beberapa jurus Katon dan Doton-nya, walau elemen-nya Naruto itu angin. Setelah Naruto memiliki sharingan, Naruto mulai mau membaca dengan syarat agar sharingan-nya aktif sewaktu membaca, jadinya ia tidak usah **_suffer_** untuk membaca sebuah buku berulang kali hanya untuk menghapalnya. Karena alasannya Naruto adalah; kalau ia membaca buku lebih dari 1 jam dan berusaha menghafalnya, diperkirakan keesokan harinya ia akan ditemukan pingsan dengan mulut berbusa di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Jiraiya sebenarnya tahu kalau Kage Bunshin itu bisa mempercepat waktu untuk berlatih, tapi ia memberitahu Naruto untuk tidak menggunakan Kage Bunshin bila sedang latihan— maksudnya, tidak menggunakan Kage Bunshin untuk mempelajari jurus untuk Naruto. Kata Jiraiya, Kage Bunshin dibuat bukan untuk itu, melainkan untuk misi menyusup ke daerah musuh. Walau Naruto punya chakra yang cukup untuk membuat 200 Kage Bunshin sekali menggunakan jurus, Jiraiya tidak ingin kalau Naruto jadi malas dan **_hungry power_** seperti Orochimaru atau Madara. Jiraiya tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Naruto seperti itu...di matanya itu salah. Sangat salah.

Nah, karena sudah 3 tahun, Naruto dan Jiraiya harus segera pulang ke Konoha untuk lapor pada Tsunade, dan si Naruto ingin sekali memberitahu Sasuke (yang masih emo) kalau dia adalah anggota klan Uchiha sama dengannya. Walau begitu, Naruto tidak lagi mau 'membawa pulang' Sasuke, baginya, Sasuke itu sudah jauh dari jangkauannya untuk diselamatkan dari kegelapan. Untuk hal ini, Jiraiya yakin kalau sifat Naruto yang pemaaf dan lebih teliti lagi pada sesuatu itu dari Minato, dengan sedikit **_taste_** dari Kushina soal emosinya.

Apa author belum memberitahu kalau Naruto dan Jiraiya mendapat teman seperjalanan yang baru?

Teman mereka ini adalah perempuan berumur 16 tahun bernama Akira Minae. Remaja berambut **_dark crimson_** yang mencapai bahu dengan warna mata **_chocolate brown_** ini ditemukan oleh Naruto di perbatasan Mizu no Kuni dan Kaminari no Kuni dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan, berlumuran darahnya sendiri. Minae adalah salah satu korban dari sekian banyak korban dari pembantaian Kekkei Genkai yang ada di Kirigakure. Tanda dimana Minae mempunyai Kekkei Genkai adalah tanda berwarna **_dark purple_** di kedua pipinya. Minae mempunyai Kekkei Genkai yang tidak terkenal, namun cukup berbahaya; yaitu Kekkei Genkai yang bisa memerintahkan tanah, air, udara, api, dan petir hanya dengan gerakan. Semakin cepat dan lincah gerakan, semakin berbahaya dan cepat Kekkei Genkai ini. Kekkei Genkai ini bernama **Gosoushaton: Five elements manipulate**.

"Naruto, jangan buru-buru!" Minae mengejar Naruto yang terlalu bersemangat untuk pulang ke Konoha, walau diri sendirinya tidak tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan dikenali dengan tampang seperti Namikaze Minato versi Uchiha-nya. Si Jiraiya juga lupa mengirim informasi untuk memberitahukan soal perubahan Naruto ke Tsunade. Yah...jadinya, murid dan guru itu sama-sama saja. *Minato dan Kushina face palm sama komentar author yang terlalu benar ini...

"Kalian terlalu lamban! Cepat dong, Ero-sensei, Minae! Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk makan Ichiraku ramen setelah tiga tahun lamanya!"

Jiraiya dan Minae pun akhirnya terpaksa untuk mengikuti Naruto dengan berlari.

"Minae, kau tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan, kan? Kalau dalam misi ia kehilangan kontrol walau punya sharingan. Perhatikan dia," Ucap Jiraiya, serius. Minae hanya mengangguk. Tahu apa maksudnya Jiraiya dengan 'perhatikan dia'.

"Baik...Jiraiya-sensei," Ucap Minae, tanpa emosi. Walau dalam hati ia berpikiran lain. **_Naruto tidak pernah akan termakan oleh chakra itu...itu adalah tidak mungkin. Kau meremehkannya, Jiraiya...meremehkan kekuatan seorang Uchiha dan Uzumaki..._**

"Minae! Ayo kesini!" Seru Naruto. Minae dengan cepat memasang senyuman, dan menghampiri Naruto yang sekarang lagi terlalu **_hyperactive and excited_**.

"Kenapa kau terlalu bersemangat begini? Konoha tidak bisa kabur dari tempatnya, lho," Kata Minae dengan pandangan polosnya, setelah menghampiri Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melihatnya lagi setelah tiga tahun!" Naruto sepertinya ingin loncat pakai Shunshin ke Konoha, tapi Jiraiya bilang tidak boleh ada yang mendahului sesama untuk sampai ke Konoha.

"Hah..."

END CHAPTER 1

Tonegawa Rie-


	2. Chapter 2: File two

**Great grandson of the over reacted, hot tempered Uchiha **

**Author**: Tonegawa Rie

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto!

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance

**Rated**: T for languages

**Warning**: don't expect much from me

**Pairing**: Uzumaki/Uchiha Naruto x Akira Minae (OC)

**Enjoy the story! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Confuse people with your appearance! **

"Sudah sampai...," Minae menatap takjub pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya ini. "Konohagakure itu ternyata besar sekali ya!" serunya. "Dan dari sini juga sudah terlihat indah!" sambungnya, takjub.

Naruto menyeringai senang. "Benar, kan? Makanya aku ingin langsung pulang!" ucapnya, dengan tangan direntangkan.

Minae terkikik geli dengan _**childish nature**_ yang Naruto punya. Jarang sekali seorang ninja mempunyainya, makanya ia senang ada yang memilikinya, walaupun yang memilikinya adalah keturunan _**Uchiha**_.

Penjaga gerbang, Kotetsu dan Izumo melihat ada remaja lelaki berambut hitam yang terlihat seperti _**dark version**_ dari Yondaime, dan remaja perempuan berambut merah yang mengingatkan mereka akan istri Yondaime, walau rambutnya jauh lebih pendek daripada istri Yondaime, yang sedang bersenda gurau kepada satu sama lain. Tidak. Mereka seperti melihat Nohara Rin berjalan menuju mereka dengan tertawaannya yang khas ketika melihat mata berwarna cokelat si remaja perempuan bersurai merah tersebut.

Ada apa ini, dengan orang yang terlihat seperti yang sudah mati? Bikin orang merinding saja, itu yang dipikirkan oleh Kotetsu dan Izumo.

Tak berapa lama, mereka juga melihat Jiraiya, salah satu dari Sannin, berjalan menuju gerbang dengan muka lesu, kayak tidak pernah makan selama sebulan dan minum selama setengah bulan. Sebenarnya Izumo dan Kotetsu mau menegur remaja berambut hitam dan merah itu, tapi karena sepertinya mereka berdua datang bersama Jiraiya, mereka mengurungkan niatnya karena mereka pikir itu terlalu merepotkan. *mereka berdua terlalu sering melakukan misi bersama Shikamaru, ya...

Dengan itu, mereka diam saja melihat dua remaja itu masuk dan Jiraiya setelah beberapa saat. Sebenarnya mereka ingin bertanya tentang Naruto pada Jiraiya, karena setidaknya mereka dengar Naruto pergi bersama Jiraiya untuk training trip. Kalau iya, dimana Naruto sekarang? Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya berpandangan, seolah bisa telepati dengan satu sama lain.

Tidak lama, mereka melihat Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon datang.

"Konnichiwa, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san," sapa Sakura.

"Sakura-san, kita tadi melihat Jiraiya-sama pulang!" ujar Kotetsu. Sakura langsung menoleh kearah jalan yang mungkin dilalui Jiraiya.

"Mungkin...," gumam Sakura, ia langsung berlari ke jalur yang mengarah ke Hokage tower, diikuti oleh Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon.

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah begitu semangat...terlalu berlebihan," Jiraiya melihat Naruto naik ke tiang dengan chakra.

"Ma, ma...dia pasti sangat senang. Ini juga desamu, kan, Jiraiya-sensei? Kenapa tidak pasang muka senang saja dari tadi?" Kata Minae, sambil terkikik geli. "Kayak Naruto yang sekarang ini," tambah Minae, tertawa kecil.

"Enak saja kau menyamakan Jiraiya yang hebatnya melegendaris sampai ke seluruh dunia shinobi dengan bocah pirang ingusan itu," gerutu Jiraiya. Minae _**sweatdrop**_. Bocah pirang? Bukannya Naruto itu memiliki rambut hitam?

"Eng, Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto 'kan berambut hitam...," Minae berkata tanpa sadar. Jiraiya menatap Minae dengan pandangan kosong.

"Maaf, kukira kau sedang berbicara soal orang lain," gumam Jiraiya, Minae jadi heran sendiri, emang siapa lagi yang Minae bicarakan? Minae hanya tahu Jiraiya dan Naruto sejak si bocah hitam itu menolongnya dari kematian.

"NARUTO!"

Suara ini membuat Minae jadi pening. Terlalu keras dan aneh, baginya.

Naruto yang mendengar suara ini langsung melihat ke bawah. Dia mendapati Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon melihat kearahnya di bawah.

"Apakah kau Naruto?" teriak Sakura. "Apa...Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura, saat melihat rambut hitam yang style-nya hampir mirip dengan Sasuke. HAMPIR mirip. Karena rambut Naruto sedikit lebih panjang daripada Sasuke, dan rambut Naruto itu sepenuhnya jabrik dan berantakan.

Naruto menjadi lemas setelah Sakura berkata itu. Dia jadi teringat dengan kegagalannya membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha.

Di waktu yang sama, wajah Sakura mulai muram. Dia tidak sengaja mengucapkan nama Sasuke, orang yang di...sukainya (dicintainya) saat masih di akademi dulu sampai sekarang ini. Kenapa dia bisa teringat akan Sasuke ketika melihat orang yang ia yakin adalah Naruto? Hmmm, pasti Naruto sedang memakai Henge, karena rambut Naruto itu kuning, dan tak mungkin Naruto bisa jadi cakep hanya dalam waktu dua setengah tahun.

Minae yang melihat Naruto yang jadi kayak orang yang nggak pernah dikasih makan, jadi merengut sendiri. Siapa itu Sasuke-kun yang diucapkan oleh perempuan berambut pink yang ada dihadapannya ini?

Jiraiya yang mendengar nama Sasuke hanya memasang tampang serius sekaligus tegas.

"Naruto, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil!" ucap Jiraiya. "Aku saja tidak begini walaupun aku selalu ingat akan Orochimaru!"

Naruto dan Minae menatap Jiraiya dengan ekspresi aneh di wajah mereka. Pasti mereka mengingat kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu, ketika mereka kebetulan bertemu dengan si Orochi-ochi.

"Bukankah Jiraiya-sensei ketika terakhir kali bertemu Orochima-" kalimat Naruto langsung dipotong sama Jiraiya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk lupakan tentang itu! Kalian berdua ingat tidak?!" Naruto dan Minae hanya saling bertatapan dan akhirnya menjawab dengan nada jahil.

"Tidak~."

**OoOoOo**

Tsunade menatap ketiga orang yang baru saja tiba di Konoha pagi ini.

"Jiraiya? Siapa ini?" Tsunade menunjuk kearah Naruto. "Mana Naruto?" Jiraiya pun langsung pucat. Dia lupa menjelaskan perubahan Naruto pada Tsunade...

**Tsuzuku **

**Gomen, nggak ada ide nih. Jadinya pendek. Dan UN SMP 'kan sebentar lagi, jadinya Rie akan sementara menghilang dari FFN. Minna, hontoni gomenasai! **

**-Tonegawa Rie **


End file.
